Sa main
by Tooran
Summary: UA. Ce gosse avait le même âge que Cole. Il avait le même âge que Cole, et il était perdu. Comment Hank, aussi déchiré et détruit que soit son cœur de père, aurait-il pu le laisser seul... ?


Bonjour, bonsoir~

Voici un petit OS sur Hank et Connor, mais un peu particulier, puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA. Dans ce contexte, Connor n'est pas un androïde, et lui et Hank se rencontrent tout autrement... Je vous laisse découvrir ça. En espérant que ça vous plaise, et vous souhaitant une bonne lecture~

* * *

Ce gosse avait le même âge que Cole.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, c'était la première chose qui avait sauté aux yeux du lieutenant Hank Anderson. Ce gamin, paraissant minuscule sur sa chaise au milieu du commissariat, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol, avait le même âge que son fils. Ou en tout cas dans les environs. A peu près six ou sept ans.

Il fallut un énorme effort à Hank pour détacher les yeux du môme et avancer mécaniquement jusqu'à son bureau, où il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ouvrit son terminal. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se concentrer sur le travail du jour (efforts qu'il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de fournir depuis quelques temps, et que la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée la veille au soir n'encourageait pas vraiment), son regard ne cessait de dévier vers le petit.

Il se tenait beaucoup trop droit et était beaucoup trop calme pour un enfant de cet âge. Raide, les mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux, le regard fixé droit devant lui, il restait totalement immobile, si ce n'était le léger balancement de ses jambes. On aurait presque dit une poupée particulièrement réaliste. Ou un minuscule androïde.

N'y tenant finalement plus, Hank interpella un de ses collègues qui passait.

« Oh, Colins, c'est quoi ce bordel ? », grogna-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le gamin.

Le dénommé Colins s'arrêta et jeta un regard au petit.

« Une histoire de maltraitance assez sérieuse apparemment. Ses parents sont en garde à vue, il attend qu'un type des services sociaux vienne le chercher. »

Hank refréna une soudaine envie de vomir, et il savait que ce n'était pas dû aux excès de la veille. Il n'avait jamais compris que des parents puissent s'en prendre à leur enfant, déjà avant, mais c'était encore pire à présent. Que certains maltraitent leurs gosses alors que lui donnerait _tout_ pour serrer à nouveau le sien dans ses bras, ça le rendait malade…

« Hey, ça va… ? »

Tiré de ses pensées, Hank leva les yeux vers son collègue et vit à son regard qu'il avait compris à quoi il pensait.

« Mêle-toi de ton cul », cracha-t-il.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas depuis ce putain d'accident qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air, c'était voir la pitié dans le regard des autres.

Il se leva, plantant Colins sur place, et avança vers le môme, sans même vraiment savoir ce qu'il était en train de foutre. Dans un état un peu second, il s'agenouilla devant lui et, tandis que les yeux du petit se tournaient vers lui, il maudit son laisser-aller. Il devait certainement faire peur à voir, et ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé à un gosse. Il avait oublié comment faire.

« Salut petit », dit-il en essayant de parler doucement, mais ne parvenant à produire qu'un ton un peu rauque et bourru. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'enfant hésita, et Hank put voir danser le doute et la peur dans ses prunelles brunes. Il ne bougea pas pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, et attendit avec une patience que personne, même pas lui, n'aurait pu lui soupçonner.

« Connor… », dit finalement une petite voix incertaine, au moment où il allait se résoudre à abandonner.

Hank lui fit un sourire un peu tordu – sourire, ça aussi il avait oublié comment faire.

« Très bien Connor. Moi c'est Hank. »

Connor hocha doucement la tête, le regardant toujours avec ses grands yeux effrayés. Le lieutenant s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge. Bordel, il pourchassait de dangereux malfrats tous les jours et il se retrouvait complètement dépourvu devant un foutu môme…

« Tu dois te faire chi… Hum, t'ennuyer. Ça te dirait de visiter ? »

Nouvelle longue hésitation, puis nouveau hochement de tête, un peu plus confiant cette fois. Hank se redressa gauchement et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'à peine eut-il fait trois pas que la petite main de Connor agrippait la sienne.

Il ne sut jamais ce qui avait poussé cet enfant du même âge que son fils à lui accorder ainsi sa confiance, à se raccrocher ainsi à lui. Mais, au moment où les petits doigts se refermèrent sur les siens, lui rappelant une autre minuscule poigne et faisant se serrer douloureusement l'organe blessé et meurtri qui avait un jour été un cœur de père, il fut sûr d'une chose.

Quoi que ce gosse ait vécu, il ne laisserait plus jamais rien de mal lui arriver. Si ses parents l'avaient en effet maltraité, il ferait tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour qu'ils pourrissent en taule jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Si les services sociaux devaient le récupérer, il se battrait corps et âme pour qu'il ne passe pas le reste de son enfance à croupir dans un quelconque foyer d'accueil. Le fantôme de Cole flotta un instant devant ses yeux, et il les cligna pour chasser les larmes qui s'y formaient.

A l'instant où cet enfant perdu lui prit la main, Hank Anderson sut avec une certitude absolue qu'il ne la lâcherait plus jamais.


End file.
